second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
HM Support
"Where the snake preys unopposed, the eagle strikes intrepidly" '-Motto of CAS Imperial wings-' The Royal Imperial Support Corps, or just HM (Her majesty's) Support Wings and Attack Wings, is, to the rest of the galaxy, is a sub-branch of both the army and navy of the Eternal Empire; significantly larger when compared to HM Imperial Fighter Wings or as formal as the navy craft force, these wings have nevertheless gained great support and infrastructure for being the backbone of Imperial offensives in both their grounds and foreign lands also. HM Support Wings varied from the Fighter Wings, to then be formed as an independent group given their importance in all-out combat. Structure Wing Organisation The Corps are varying when it comes to wing and squadron sizes, as they commonly operate with several different aircraft that require different needs for total operation. Wings of Thirty to Fifty crafts are the usual sizes of a standard unit. These are further divided into three squadrons of ten to twenty five, a squadron is expected to work with other squadrons to maximise combat efficiency and coordination, but it can also operate separately given the nature of the occasion. This system became uniform in the latter half of the 23rd. Century, and managed to prove itself very well during the Imperial-Dyss conflict. HM Support Wings were not organised well at the time before the war, likewise with the Fighter Wings of the Eternal Empire. Wing Types Due to their varied size, cruisers and battleships or a similar sized vessel can employ some support craft, but the role usually lays with Carriers, Heavy Carriers or ground bases, being implemented with some extent even in Imperial Submerged Command Groups, the underwater strongholds of the Empire. Due to several differing sizes, models and designs, the Corps is divided into certain types of wings of specific crafts. These wings are usually determined by what craft are in said wing, grouping together, with some extent, even the same models equipping different armaments. This system allows for better trained pilots, but a lack of said personnel becomes quite common, since the support specialization training is rather tougher than most others in the Armed Forces. For example; Vulture transport crafts can operate both as a fast transport for troops in an invasion, or as high-level bombers, given their ordnance load out for the sortie. * CAS Wing: Common first strike force of the Imperial Army. The most numerous wing type and sometimes the most nimbler. CAS (Close Air Support) Wings are the most flexible, and for that, they receive the most praise within the Corps. They can house small to medium-sized crafts, but larger designs can also be utilised with some limited success. Serial idemticaton number being: Support Attack Wing + Wing number (SAW-###) * Tactical Support Wing: First strike force when reaching highly defended positions, usually housing AA capabilities. Fast but though, most wings of this group fly on mid-level heights when in sorties; Never so low to be extremely vulnerable, but never too high to be ineffective. Usually utilises medium sized crafts, but some wings in carrier groups rely on smaller vessels for concentrated damage, despite the lighter load when in battle. Serial idemticaton number being: Tactical Bombing Support Wing + Wing number (TBSW-###) * Strategic Support Wing: Usually the most popular kind of wing for the common public, as they accommodate the largest declassified aircraft that the Eternal Empire can produce. Behemoths like these can exceed size of older Corvettes and house a multitude of defenses, all the while carrying the largest playloads that the air wings can be given. They rely on massive carpet bombing operations, those being directed at all kinds of targets, being military or not, which usually ends up dealing the most damages to infrastructure without planetary-wide disasters as a consequence. This wing type also utilises the most crafts allowed in the support wings for maximum efficiency. Serial idemticaton number being: Strategic Bombing Support Wing + Wing number (SBSW-###) * Torpedo Wing: Most common sight in Carrier groups and Armada Heavy Carriers. Small and nimble, but vulnerable to fire and defensive fighters, usually relying on fighter escorts for their missions. They usually use torpedoes to disable smaller vessels (Henceforth the Wing name), but can also rely on bombs for their large-scale sorties. Serial idemticaton number being: Support Attack Torpedo Wing + Wing number (SATW-###) * Transport Wing: Theoretically unarmed, but also able to partake in offensive operations. Are able to transport most army equipment, with some exceptions being transferred with air-compatible spaceships. Ground officers, as well as airborne troops such as Valkyries, in some occasions, can also be dropped off in conflict-ridden area by these groups. They usually caress of any weaponry, so escort fighters are also a common sight during most of their operations. Serial idemticaton number being: Support Transport Wing + Wing number (STW-###) * Reconnaissance Wing: As the name suggests, they are specialized in local recon and ground support, with the secondary role of also being spotters for long-range artillery barrages both in space and on land. Light by nature, but can also carry some limited armaments. Medium models are also presented in more hostile environments. Serial idemticaton number being: Support Reconnaissance Wing + Wing number (SRW-###) * Fortress Wing: Elite and veteran group of the Support Corps. Men and Women who are present have previously fought in other occasions, and now are commissioned for specialized missions. Varying from transport of high-ranking officers and government officials, to the most crazy of operations in store. Most pilots are able to fly a variety of crafts, which commonly results in this being the most varied unit in the Corps. Many aces who've accomplished incredible deeds end up in Fortress Wings, which gives them the best designs and results a Support Wing could provide. Serial idemticaton number being: Support Fortress Wing + Wing number (SFW-###) Ranks & Commands * Eternal Empress: The empress rules all. * The 'Lord' Regent: The empress cannot rule alone... * Wing Commander: Wing Commanders are in charge of all wings in a fleet or army. They are usually in the flag ship or HMS Overlord answering to the admiral or marshal for better coordination. * Wing Leader: Wing Leaders are in charge of a wing itself and act mostly as logistical supporters. They also fly, and are referred to as “Leader One”, or "Harris One". * Bomb/Group/Section Leader: Group leaders are in charge of the individual squadrons of a Wing. The Section leader of the Leading Squadron is always the XO of the wing. * Bomber/Air Officer: The grunt Pilots of an Imperial Wing. They are the flyers of the aircraft, and can control an entire bomber by rank and appointment. * Air Sergeant/Gunner: Bomber repairman, gunners and engineers who take to the air. They are the lowest ranking members of a flight, but are nonetheless key for the success of an operation. HM Support Wings - Crafts Unlike fighter crafts - Which are mostly replaced by necessity rather than design age -, the supporting CAS and Bomber schematics are re-designed after every half century, with technological advances being implemented in differing marks and variants of the original main frames; Only when necessity calls, these designs are scraped and the newer models come early than usual. There are many models, designs, variants and customizations on HM Support Wings, so there will only be featured the most iconic aircrafts of the 2300-2350 generation below, those being separated into Support crafts and Bomber crafts present in the Armed Forces of the Eternal Empire. Support Crafts Mania Commandeer What initially started as a fighter aircraft for easy production and simple use quickly deviated into the true potential of the design created by the Mania Company - The''' Commandeer Scout Aircraft'. The design is fast and nimble, yet it can easily be brought to its knees when finding any kind of opposition. For that matter, it is mostly used in space and on the ships of the Imperial Armada, instead of the larger Ground Army. It carries no large armaments, and even the light weapons of the ships are somewhat incapable to dispute effectively in an engagement. The craft is considered as a support jet, and falls into the fold of the Reconnaissance Wings. Entering commission in 2301, it replaced common fighters that had previously scouted for the fleet in the 23rd. Century. It participated in the Ancestral War, and was implemented in many fields of battle throughout the conflict. Production stalled in 2339, and the plans for upgrades were scrapped after the destruction of the old Imperial government. '''Bentley Foxxer' One of the most usual sights in an Imperial Army camp. Crafts like these took upon roles of older propeller-driven helicopters centuries back, and were instrumental for the operation of fast response units throughout the frontlines. The Foxxer, backed by the tank producing Bentley Continental Company, is a small but heavily armoured transport vehicle capable of providing assistance and cooperate with the ground troops. It was usually allocated in the Transport Wings by the dozens as secondary units (Later changed to primary). Entering for late production, in 2313, the first designs saw several differing opinions for pilots and economists as a whole. After years the definitive mass-produced model became the Mark. Vc Tambor, which saw the most combat in comparison to other variants. Its production became strained once the Buckingham Heavy Transport (Listed Below) was scrapped as a whole and itself became a main transport vehicle, instead of a support one. The aircraft was utilised until the end of the cycle, giving way for much newer designs in the dawn of extradimensional production. De Havilland Buckingham A large, sluggish and easy target, yet, for many years, an exponent for larger logistical operations throughout the Western Galactic Sector. These transport beasts carry almost all weapons provided to the Army, and can be proven deadly as reinforcing flying convoys to Imperial enemies. Additionally, some variants are also outfitted to be gunships, like the Supermarine Orca (Listed Below), as a long-range bombardment force. Paratrooper forces also prefer to use the craft instead of others, once their sheer size can deploy an entire company of soldiers and provide heavier armoured support for when the troop lands. It is completely allocated to Transport Wings, and became a primary force during its intensive use in the cycle. Approved to join the Corps in 2299, entered in mass production in later months. With every variants implemented, however, the design began getting more and more expensive, to an extent when the government began purposively outdating the transporter for smaller and cheaper alternative. In 2330, the Buckingham was cut off from the factories and stopped from further development, with only some limited production for spare parts in the war. The early cut from production provided many funds for the reconstruction of the Armada, lost in the Battle of Aasha, to put up a fight in New Earth. By 2342, very few aircraft were still in active service, and the Buckingham was officially terminated from their decade-long commission. Hawker Tornado The saviour of the ground, or a bringer of death. The Tornado became the most praised invention of the prestigious Hawker aircraft designer of the cycle, proving to be a useful tool for experimentation, navigation and combat. It is also the frame with most variants of its time, with the Mark. XXII Lilith being the most common sight of the Tornado during the Ancestral War. The craft specializes in ground support and other CAS capabilities, it can also fly in various atmospheric pressures and act underwater, much like the Imperial fighter Supermarine Swordfish. The Hawker Tornado can be found in CAS Wings, operating mostly with ground operations throughout its long-lasting career. Applied for commissioning in 2305 and lasted all the way through the end of its cycle. It was deeply appreciated by pilots, being one best regarded by the ground crews and even the ground army by itself. When it comes to statistics in the Support Corps, the Tornado became the craft with the most ace generation when compared in percentage, a clear sign of the true potential of the aircraft and its many variations throughout the years. Easy to maintain and pilot, the design prevailed until the very end of its commission-time, using, by the time it exited production, even some limited extradimensional systems in later designs. Hawker Limur The experimental, unreliable and destructive schematic that got the nickname 'Black Tomb'. Its production numbers is largely unknown, due to the classified information over the secretive design itself. This craft serves as close air support for the most desperate defenses or offensives, and requires much skill to be utilised to its maximum efficiency. Being the first in the Empire to employ extradimensional technologies, the design experienced many dead-ends, but nevertheless proved to fair nicely enough to commissioned for active support. It was capable of traversing in air, water and space, with further innovation in the fields of VTOL flights. The Hawker Limur was only assigned in the elite Fortress Wings, where it was used as a primary multirole attacker for the force for several years. Speculated to be implemented during the mid cycle of 2300-2350, much of the vehicle is still unknown, since none of the design managed to be retrieved for further study and the pilots that usually flew it died during the bloody war. Nevertheless, it is remarked for being uneasy and unreliable, with some sources indicating instances of unexpected explosions when the engine experienced much stress, which rightfully attributed the craft a reputation for being a glass cannon; destructive, yet destructible. It is recorded that some few Limurs were present during the Battle of Aasha, with even more of them embarked on sealed transports for when the invasion of Ortus began. It also took stance in the Battle of New Earth, where most of the variants were lost during and after the defeat in the Imperial capital. Although controversial by nature, it was a stepping stone for the Imperial development of extradimensional designs in the future. Bomber Crafts Bentley Fairy Support force of the fleet, and the long-range killer of small screening ships opposing the great armadas of the Empress. It is small for a bomber, but sturdy enough to be compared to Commonwealth fighters in sheer durability and strong enough to carry a large destructive payload. The Bentley Fairy is a naval bomber, carrying the primary role of a torpedo bomber and limited attacker. It is fast, which somewhat remedies its lack for a rear gunner to protect the craft during an all-out fleet engagement. Incorporated into the Armada in 2302, just in time for the showdown against Commonwealth's Task Force Manticore and the Imperial's First Royal Armada in the second heart of humanity; Aasha system. It was the most numerous bomber in the battle, yet the destruction of the fleet clearly stated that the design needed more impactful upgrades; the Mark. VII Firefly came as a result, employing a rear gunner and several emergency afterburners for a future confrontation. Although upgraded, it was not enough for a decisive turn in a battle, and the defeat at New Earth proved that dearly on the outcome of the war as a whole. The Bentley Fairy was decommissioned from activity after the war, finding itself outdated and outmatched in many aspects against the superior Commonwealth force it fought against. Supermarine Orca A medium-to-heavy adaptation of more robust designs, the Supermarine Orca is the general multi-purpose tactical bomber incorporated for the Empire's Support Corps, a sight to behold, given its many military prowess. Comes in contact with enemy troops, preferably heavily fortified in bunkers, structures and strongholds, where it truly shines as a fortress-buster. Its CAS-oriented nature also allows for many different variants; being some for Naval Landings (Mark. XVI Seagull), City Attacks (Mark. IIb Sealion) and even Gunship Support (Mark IXj Frogger). This bomber operates along with Tactical Support Wings in most climates, houses two pilots and six gunners as their standard crew size. They saw limited service in reality, as they were only truly deployed in New Earth, during the approach of the Commonwealth for a full-scale landing attempt. The Orca's performance was considerably bigger than most other bomber attempts of the past, and although its numbers never truly allowed for a complete support role, the speculation on the matter reveals maybe the massed production of the craft could have stalled the invasion for significant time until the outcome presented itself at last. De Havilland Haven The behemoth of the force, the flying fortress of the Corps, the strategic bomber of the Empire. Few can match the size of De Havilland's largest design, the Haven. As large as a Corvette, and armoured as such. The bomber is characterized by the ability to carpet bomb and destroy installations in mass, as well as completely demoralising the enemy and its will to fight. Impenetrable by nature and hard to take down, when several wings take to the skies in formations it is almost impossible to stop them, and those that do usually pay a hefty price in return for their own losses. The Havens dominate the numbers in Strategic Support Wings, housing four pilots and eighteen gunners and support personnel as their standard crew members. Mass production of the bomber came into effect at the turn of the century, and stayed in effect until the very end of the war. Likewise the De Havilland Buckingham, economic development threatened to end the production, but public opinion on the matter maintained the design for long enough to be built in the thousands for core enemy planets of the Empire. Some Havens were employed in xeno planets with large success, but most were being kept for use on Ortus and other Commonwealth regions. The De Havilland Haven were put out of action after the war, to keep costs down and prevent further economic downfall after the Imperial cease-fire with the Commonwealth. Supermarine Altis A stealth force, capable entering into hostile territory and leaving it even before friendlies can detect it, the Fortress-exclusive framework of a Tactical/Strategic bomber, the also classified Supermarine Altis. If the Hawker Limur showed itself to mysterious on its own for later record keeping, the stealthy Altis is, unfortunately, even less available for detailed study. It is known to be smaller than the De Havilland Haven, but speculated to cost a same price than it or even higher, which probably means production was even more scarce than other contemporary crafts of the magnitude. Section Leader, ace and veteran of the Ancestral war, Sir Thomas Haigh, remarked the craft to be different than anything else he experienced in his personal diaries when he took part in Fortress Wing 202 'Linden' (SFW-202), but said recordings remain unconfirmed and somewhat biased due to the lack of actual testing. The Altis was dubbed as a quick and quiet propulsed glider, with some extensive usage of extradimensional systems. However, with the end of the conflict, these bombers were written off from the air records, with nobody truly knowing if one really took to the skies in combat against alien forces. Category:Combat Unit Category:Eternal Empire Category:Imperial Arsenal Category:Spacecraft Category:Fighters Category:Vehicles